Are You Okay?
by Doomed-Kelpie
Summary: "Um… The blood… You didn't kill someone, right…?" Osomatsu asked... Is Ichimatsu okay? And will his brothers help him in time? (TRIGGER WARNINGS: SELF-HARM and ATTEMPTED SUICIDE)


**Are You Okay?**

 _So I really like watching Osomatsu-san and Ichimatsu is actually my second favorite matsu. So, as I always do, I have to write a really sad one-shot involving him..._

 _(TRIGGER WARNINGS: SELF-HARM, ATTEMPTED SUICIDE)_

XXX

"Hey, Ichimatsu," Osomatsu said.

"Hm?" Ichimatsu replied.

"What are you doing?" Osomatsu asked.

Ichimatsu looked up at his older brother as he washed the blood from his hands.

"Hm?" Ichimatsu repeated as though he had no clue what Osomatsu was talking about.

"Um… The blood… You didn't kill someone, right…?" Osomatsu asked.

A wicked grin spread across Ichimatsu's face.

"Who knows…," he replied evilly.

Osomatsu's face paled a little, and he closed the bathroom door.

Ichimatsu sighed as he turned the lock. He hadn't thought to do it earlier, seeing as no one was home at the time. Jyushimatsu had left early to play baseball, Todomatsu had a date, Choromatsu had a job (for now), Karamatsu was who know where, probably being pathetic, and Osomatsu had been out gambling. Ichimatsu, being left home alone for the first time in a while, decided to slip his knife out of his secret hiding place.

Ichimatsu rolled up the sleeves of his hoodie and cursed when he saw that the bleeding had yet to stop, and the inside of his sleeves were now covered in blood. He quickly washed and bandaged the wounds on his arms before exiting the bathroom.

XXX

"Ne, Ichimatsu-Niisan, why don't you ever go with us to the public bath house anymore?" Todomatsu questioned.

"Hm? Why does it matter if I do or not?" Ichimatsu questioned back.

"It just seems odd… We always used to go together, but you suddenly decided to go on your own," Todomatsu explained. "And you haven't really given any reason…"

"Like you're one to talk. We're adults. I can bathe whenever I want," Ichimatsu replied.

"Okay, then…," Todomatsu said.

XXX

"Hey! Ichi-Nii!" Jyushimatsu shouted happily. "Wanna play baseball with me?"

"No," Ichimatsu rejected.

"Okay! Muscle! Muscle! Hustle! Hustle!" Jyushimatsu cheered as he left the house.

XXX

For the eightieth time in five minutes, Karamatsu fiddled with his glasses. Just as Ichimatsu was about to say something, Karamatsu spoke.

"Do you ever wonder what the future hol-," Karamatsu was cut off.

"No," Ichimatsu growled before storming off.

XXX

Ichimatsu was rolled into a ball in the corner of the sextuplets' bedroom.

"Ichimatsu, um… What are you doing…?" Choromatsu asked.

"Laying in a corner," Ichimatsu answered.

"Okay… Why?" Choromatsu questioned.

Ichimatsu grunted in reply before falling asleep. However, he was quickly shaken awake.

"What?" Ichimatsu sighed angrily.

"Are you sick or something?" Choromatsu asked.

"No," Ichimatsu denied.

Choromatsu tried to push the issue, but ended up giving up.

XXX

Ichimatsu was once again in the bathroom with blood dripping down his arms, although he locked the door this time due to the fact that all of his brothers were home. Tears slowly rolled down his cheeks, but he stayed silent.

"What's even the point anymore… It's not like I'll even get a job, let alone do anything important…," Ichimatsu told himself.

XXX

"Hey, hasn't Ichimatsu been in the bathroom for a while?" Choromatsu asked.

"Has he?" Osomatsu replied.

"He'll probably yell at us if we check on him," Todomatsu stated.

After another fifteen minutes with no sign of Ichimatsu, Karamatsu volunteered to see if he was okay.

"Ichimatsu?" he called through the door.

"Go away, Kusomatsu," Ichimatsu spat.

"You've been in the bathroom for a long time, you know," Karamatsu told him.

"Whatever," Ichimatsu replied.

A few moments later, Ichimatsu pulled the door open and exited the bathroom, his eyes clearly red and his hair more disheveled than usual. Karamatsu was about to say something, but Ichimatsu stomped past him and went into their bedroom. He flopped into the corner.

"If anyone wakes me up, they're dead," he threatened before falling asleep.

XXX

A few hours later, the other five brothers unrolled the futon and went to sleep. A while after, Ichimatsu opened his eyes and stood up before leaving the room.

XXX

As soon as Ichimatsu shut the door, his brothers were sitting up.

"Where is he going?" Todomatsu questioned.

"We should follow him! Maybe he's going to meet a secret girlfriend like Jyushima-!" Osomatsu started.

"Don't bring that up," Choromatsu scolded as he jabbed Osomatsu in the side with his elbow.

With that, the brothers quietly snuck out of the house, following Ichimatsu without him noticing. Ichimatsu walked for a long time until he reached a high bridge with swift water flowing beneath it.

"What's he doing?" Karamatsu asked when Ichimatsu stopped in the middle of the bridge.

First in confusion, and then in horror, the brothers saw Ichimatsu remove his shoes, place them neatly at the edge of the bridge, and start to climb over the wall. No longer caring about keeping their presence hidden, they ran to their brother. Karamatsu reached him first and grabbed onto him, with the others arriving soon after to help force him back over the wall. This, however, proved to be a challenge seeing as Ichimatsu quickly began struggling.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?!" Osomatsu yelled at him once they got him over the wall.

"Get off of me!" Ichimatsu screamed.

Ichimatsu tried to climb over the wall again, so the brothers had to all grab onto him and restrain him.

"Ichimatsu-Niisan, calm down!" Todomatsu cried.

Eventually, Ichimatsu stopped struggling but he started to sob. The brothers helped their sobbing sibling home.

XXX

 _Well, that's the end…_


End file.
